


Nothing in Common

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events bring people together, even if they have nothing in commom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in Common

**Nothing in common**

"Do you think they're real?"

"They look real, but how can she stand that? I would have back pain all the time."

"I think her Taichou is one lucky sod--"

"You don't know who her Taichou is? It's the boy genius."

"That kid? Oh, so much _talent_ wasted on him!"

Rukia looked back to see a group of academy students sitting in the grass in front of the academy, enjoying one of the breaks together. They were talking in what they probably thought was a low voice, and their eyes were following the progress of a woman. Matsumoto Rangiku.

Rukia knew of her, like every other student in the academy, if only because she was famous among the boys. Kind of like a wet dream come true. She rolled her eyes. Boys were so predictable, give them a big pair of boobs and they lost the little brain they had.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she thought having a body like her would be nice; even to Rukia Matsumoto looked like the perfect example of beauty.

Shaking her head, Rukia looked down at her papers. She had other things to worry about, that last Kidou lesson had been difficult and she needed to learn the chant before the break was over.

…

"I have to go, Gin, my Taichou is calling for me."

"You know you don't want to go, Ran-chan,"

"Gin--"

Rukia turned the corner and stopped dead on her tracks, flushing. She had happened on to something she wasn't supposed to see, and she needed to go back before they realized they weren't alone.

Matsumoto Rangiku was pressed against the wall, her eyes screwed shut and her face flushed. Kissing her and holding her against the wall was Ichimaru Gin, the 3rd Division Taichou and one of the creepiest guys Rukia had ever met.

Well, she had heard the rumours about those two, but had never thought they were founded. Matsumoto could do so much better.

Recovering from the surprise, Rukia retreated and was almost out of sight when Matsumoto's eyes opened and looked straight at her.

Rukia turned and run. She was never taking that shortcut again.

…

She had been overlooked again.

Rukia knew she should be used to it by now, but it still irked her. She deserved the promotion, and having to work on a division knowing she was never going to get the recognition was hard.

She wished her brother showed his concern in a different way.

"Hello!"

Rukia looked up to see the smiling face of Matsumoto Rangiku staring down at her.

It had been a week since the incident, and Rukia had known all along that this would happen. She had a feeling Matsumoto didn't want her relationship with Ichimaru-taichou known.

"Hello," she answered politely.

"You are Kuchiki-san, aren't you?" Matsumoto said, sitting down next to her.

Rukia was outside the academy again, resting on her favourite spot on the grass, sheltered under one of the big sakura trees. This was where she went when she needed to think or just wanted to be alone.

"Kaien told me you would be here, and I've wanted to talk to you for some time."

Rukia looked at her, and shrugged. Right now she wanted to be alone with her problems and had no time to deal with anyone else's concerns. "Matsumoto-san, if this is about you and Ichimaru-taichou--"

"I've been promoted to fukutaichou of the 10th Division," Matsumoto said as if Rukia had not spoken, "Gin was not happy about this; he has been trying to transfer me to the 3rd for some time."

What? That wasn't what she was expecting, and Rukia couldn't help a stab of jealousy when she head that. That was the position she had applied for. Why was Matsumoto saying that to her?

"Matsumoto-san, I'm sorry but I--"

"It's not that I don't want to work with him, but I know he doesn't want me there for my abilities, he just wants to have me where he can see me all the time," Matsumoto interrupted her again.

"Why are you telling me this, Matsumoto-san?" she asked, a bit annoyed. "We don't know each other, we are not friends."

She looked a bit taken aback, but recovered quickly, "There is no one else I can tell this, not without confirming the rumours."

Rukia sighed, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san, but right now I have my own problems to deal with."

"Sorry to bother you, Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto stood up as well, "I thought that maybe we could be friends."

And she left, her face strangely serious. Rukia sighed and dropped on the grass again, deep in thought.

…

It looked as if it intended to rain forever.

That was good; at least the rain would hide her tears. Rukia tilted her head up, letting the water slid down her face, washing down her pain and sorrow.

She had killed him. She didn't want to, but she had to kill him.

"I knew I would find you here, Kuchiki-san," a voice behind her said, and Rukia turned to see Matsumoto Rangiku standing there under the rain.

Her smile was missing, and her face looked strangely sombre like that, her long hair plastered against her head and her eyes hollowed and red.

"Mats--"

Before she could say anything she was enveloped in a tight hug, the other woman's voluptuous body crushed against her.

"I came looking for you as soon as I heard the news," she whispered, her voice chocked with tears, "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, I'm sorry it had to be you."

It was those words what undid her, Rukia started sobbing, her face pressed against Matsumoto's breast, her arms hugging her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to," she said, repeating it like a mantra.

Rukia didn't know for how long they stood like that, crying under the heavy rain until both of them felt exhausted, but she was glad to have someone to cry with.

…

"Have you seen her? That uniform is almost indecent, she should get one that closed properly."

"I've heard that her Taichou likes it like that because he's at the perfect height to stare at them all the time."

"I've heard she is together with Ichimaru-taichou, how can she stand that guy?"

"She's coming this way!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. It didn't matter how many years passed, things in Seiretei didn't change at all.

"Rukia!"

She turned her head and shot a glare at the students sitting next to her, who flushed deep read and averted their eyes.

"Matsumoto!"

"I just heard," Matsumoto dropped next to her, lying on the grass like they had done so many times. "I can't believe they have rejected your transfer again, you deserve the position."

How many years had it been? Rukia didn't bother to count them anymore.

"I don't know why I bother; it's never going to happen."

"But it's so unfair! You are better suited for that position than her."

Rukia knew that. "The only fukutaichou position that I would ever get is the 4th Division, Nii-sama would never allow me to get another one. Too risky."

Matsumoto sighed, "Sorry to say this, but Kuchiki-taichou is a prick."

Rukia laughed. She was glad to have a friend like Matsumoto, even if they had nothing in common. She always cheered her up.

"How are things going with you and--?" she asked lowering her voice, knowing that her friend was worried. Things had been tense between them for some time now, and Matsumoto was worried and feeling depressed. Even if she still smiled and carried on like always, Rukia could tell she was having a hard time.

"It's over," she said in a whisper, her eyes telling Rukia just how devastated she was.

"What?"

"We haven't spoken in a while, but I can tell. When he's with me he doesn’t talk, the only thing that keeps us connected is our bodies. I can't continue like this," it was her voice what told her this time it was for real, even if it wasn't the first time Rukia heard something like that. Matsumoto sounded on the verge of tears.

Rukia moved closer and Matsumoto rested her head on Rukia's lap, not looking up. That bastard! Touching her hair gently, Rukia thought about all the things she would like to do to that creepy bastard, her heart breaking for her friend.

"I have to go to Earth for a mission," she said after a while, "I don't know for how long I will be there. Are you going to be ok?"

"You know I will," Matsumoto moved, sitting up and looking at her. Her eyes were dry but red, and her smile looked strained, "but I will miss you."

Rukia smiled at her, "Don't let your Taichou overwork you while I'm gone."

Her laugh sounded a bit forced, but she was glad to hear it anyway, "Not a lot of risk of that happening, I'll ask Renji and Kira to keep me company."

They both stood up, looking at the darkening sky. It was time to go.

…

The nightmare was over. Or it might be that it had just begun.

The garden outside the academy was deserted for the first time in memory, everyone in Seiretei busy with the aftermath of the betrayal. Rukia couldn't get herself to care, not after everything that had happened to her.

Her brother and Renji were recovering, Ichigo and the rest were returning home and she had done what she had been to much of a coward to do before.

Why then was she feeling like this?

It was her. Matsumoto. Her face in that last instant when she had the choice of going with Ichimaru.

For a second, Rukia had thought she would do it. And she couldn't forgive herself for doubting her friend like that.

"You are really easy to track down, you know that?"

Rukia opened her eyes to see Matsumoto Rangiku standing over her, hands on her hips and a concerned look on her face.

"I wasn't hiding, I just needed to think."

Matsumoto sat down by her side, "I'm sorry for everything that happened," she said seriously.

"It wasn't your fault," Rukia said, and it was the truth. Matsumoto had been a victim, like the rest of them.

"But it was Gin--" her voice broke down, and she lowered her eyes.

"For a moment," Rukia said in a whisper, "I thought you would leave with him."

Matsumoto looked up, and her face said more than words ever could, "I almost did."

They stared at each other in silence for a long time.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is putting together a group to go help your friend Kurosaki," Matsumoto said after a while, "if he hated Ichimaru before," and Rukia knew that she wouldn't allow herself to call him Gin anymore, "it's nothing compared to how much he hates Aizen now."

Rukia nodded, Hitsugaya had been one of the most affected by the betrayal, especially since he had respected Aizen so much, "I'll volunteer."

"You don't need to," Matsumoto smiled, "Renji did it for you, and I'm also going." She stood up and extended her hand to Rukia.

Rukia grabbed her hand and was immediately enveloped in a crushing hug.

"We'll beat them together," Matsumoto said, and Rukia nodded.

"Yes, we will."

…


End file.
